User blog:LennyMogga/Nationstates Bullshit Warehouse
DRAFT Mezmemerizing Harassment Description: Anonymous users in the internet have used memes and other things to insult leaders, companies, higher powers locally or in other nations option "This mindless uneducated slackers should be punished and be banned on the internet now!" argues @@RANDOMNAME@@, An Angry Patriotic Citizen. "We should not allow such inadequacy inside our nation! this people should be punished immediately!" effect Anonymous internet users are traced and imprisoned and internet is now under strict rules stats (-2) Civil Rights (-1) Happiness (-1) Rudeness option "Lets not get too extreme over this im sure we can make something else?" says @@RANDOMNAME@@ in a concerning accent, An Ambassador. "We should let them still use there so called 'Memes' but restrict them from posting pictures that people think are offensive or first bypass a scan to check if its ok for public viewing. effect Internet data being posted online is checked and traced all the time. stats (-1) Civil Rights option "I dont see the problem here" says @@RANDOMNAME@@, A CEO of a Large Tech Company. "I think its pretty funny too! Just because its that dosent mean its bad. effect Internet data is still free from strict rules or checking stats (+2) Civil Rights Pre-Historic The Empyrians started as all humans started back then, Cavemen. The Empyrians were also older than the Humans by millions of years as the Iltyphyrix system was formed 6.2 Billion years ago. The Empyrians back then usually settled near the shores as Empyrians back then were Amphibians but today lost the ability to breath underwater for long times. Water was incredible rare but are usually large lakes or seas covered by millions of trees in the Iltyphyrix and that made the Empyrians had a hard time building cities back then and so they only settled for tree-cities. Post-Pre-Historic After 1,000 years living near the shores, they lost the amphibian abilities now, they decided to migrate to land as it was far more comfortable over there. Tree-cities expanded through the land rapidly as more Empyrians start to scatter around the planet, there were over 100,000 Empyrians during that time. A few years later they started making their own tribes and territories, which ended up in massive conflict between the major races of Empyreans, Also known as the largest ancient war ever recorded in Empyrean history with over half of the population decimated. It took 30 years to replenish back and suddenly a massive population boost up to 200%. Divided Era It was at time that it was the greatest divide of the entire race. The population of the entire planet was rougly about 1 Billion + and some islands already have sunk after a massive tsunami. The Divided Era is a Transitional era between the 2 major factions of Empyreans known as the Empyrean Astaralis and the Empyrean Ovnicia. Empyrean Astaralis were buff pale Empyreans that seek peace and harmony but sometimes war while the Ovnicias are mindless warmachines known to only find destruction. This caused a major divide between the both causing them to split massively. Most of the Astaralis were on the Western Hemisphere controlling over it and the Ovnicia in the eastern side of the hemisphere. Keep in mind that this is still was an Iron Age like civilization in the Planet, Pretty much its like ancient history in earth. Unification War ''' During the Divided Era a Massive war broke out between the 2 races. It was another Major war much larger than the Post-Pre History war because both races started decimating each other so badly that it only left 2 Million Empyreans mainly the Astaralis after the war. This was the moment where the Astaralis became the dominant race of the entire planet and a few years the Ovnicia die out and having the Astaralis turn into the original Empyreans. '''New Era 200 Years later after the Ovnicia die out it was now a golden age among the Empyreans. The Golden age was the greatest advancement of Technology, Literature, Science and Health, Life Expectancy skyrocketed as everyone is in total harmony and it was the time where the Empyreans have already invented the Empyrean Alphabet and other things about literature. This Golden Age lasted for 2 Milleniums after a major disaster caused the downfall of everything. At was this time where Empyreans havent yet predicted Earthquakes completely and they dint know there was a massive Supervolcano right on their feet. The Super Volcano, Herskoa, Erupted with the power of 300 times of that the Terran Mount Tambora Explosion. This Volcano again, Destroyed all technologies that were much more advanced than the iron age during that time. A Massive ash cloud covers the entire planet killing 55% of all life on the planet. The Ash cloud stayed there for over 2 Centuries and also caused the worst famine to ever be recorded in Empyrean History, The Death Era. Death Era The Death Era is the worst of all Eras in the Empyrean history, it led the downfall of the entire civilization of the entire Empyrean race, it was nearly impossible to survive that Ice Age. This Ice Age after the Massive Super Volcanic explosion was very cataclysmic as Technology and all forms of Literature has been erased completely with only bits of pieces of technology can only be found in ruins. Technology was striving to exist during this time as most of the Empyreans here back then was trying to survive with technology but they failed miserably. Luckily the Death Era was recorded as many writers and scribes survive during that time under makeshift underground cities that are 100ft deep usually inside mineshafts. The Death Era was also the Era of determination and survivability of all life on Iltyphyrix, You may not know this as some animals in Iltyphyrix have the capability to survive on very harsh conditions such as the Kailoria Speed Demon and the Muruinsu Flying Death were the only meat-based food at that time. Crops are still nonexistent but traces of it like seeds are being kept as storage for the entire Era. The Population back then was only 30,000 and during the New Era it was 5 Million, This was the most massive natural disaster to ever take place in the entire galaxy ever. Even conditions were harsh at this time many great people were born like Great Scientists, Great Generals, Great Merchants, just because the conditions were harsh it does not mean its impossible to live or survive during it. Category:Blog posts